


Minsung - Bubble Tea

by Waterbuffalointheshower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbuffalointheshower/pseuds/Waterbuffalointheshower
Summary: Short, sweet, dark? With bubble tea obvs 😁
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	Minsung - Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I have dyslexia so sry if anything is misspelled.😁. Also this is my first fic. Idk hope you like it?   
> Ps: it’s like really short. Lol oh and if you have any suggestions for thing I can improve on in my writing please let me know (I’m self taught?😁😬)

The twinkling lights of Seoul shown through the windows of Minho’s black SUV, reflecting in his eyes. The only sounds were the nearly inaudible engines of the other cars on the highway and faint background music of RM’s mono album over the speakers; Jisung, who was with him humming along with occasionally a few words of rap.   
Between them, their hands linked, palms together and fingers intertwined. Minho felt better than he had in a while. Soft, dark, sleepy, the way he liked it. It was late and both he and Jisung were tired from work but neither felt it so strongly now. Here, together, they were at peace, in and out. Minho felt that there, in his car as they drove home, they were already there. Alone. Home. With nothing between them but love and peace and in the cup holders two empty cups of bubble tea.


End file.
